Ex Scientia Vera
|image = |type = Roleplaying Persistent World |expansions = |autodownloader = |launchdate = |levelrange = |servertime = UTC |language = English |directconnection = 84.195.33.39:5121 |staff = |status = Offline |website = http://exscientia.twisted-crypts.com/}} '''Call of Cthulhu: Ex Scientia Vera' (ESV) is a Neverwinter Nights 2 Roleplaying Persistent world. ESV plays off in a fictional setting on an alternate earth in a Victorian style era where Steampunk and utopian technology are in full development. The standard d20 system used by Neverwinter Nights 2 has been changed to fit the BRP system created by Chaosium. Summary A mod, bordering total conversion for Neverwinter Nights 2, Ex Scientia delves in to more darker aspects of the fantasy and science fiction genres. Occult magic, Evil cultists, Myths & Legends and Cosmic Alien entities from horror writer H.P. Lovecraft pose the greatest significant threat against the otherwise ignorant humans. Humanity is not defenseless against the horrors, fortunatly enough. Science and industry prevail in the form of steampunk contraptions and clockwork gadgets. And as an inquisitive race, humans are not afraid to dig deep in occult mysteries and few have mastered the art of magic themselves. This project started with the simple goal to convert the standard d20 system which Neverwinter Nights 2 uses in to Chaosium's BRS (basic roleplaying system) which uses percentages rather then dice rolls. Eventually, after more and more planning, the idea turned from a few scripts in to a design for an online persistant world, though obviously, the amount of work increases as well. The mod changes nearly every aspect of the original game, including combat, magic & crafting. Of course, to get in line more with Call of Cthulhu, the focus will shift and there will be less dungeon hacking and more Roleplay & investigating. The PW features open-ended game play. The world will be influenced by player decisions and DM events alike as well as other aspects such as a global economy. An overland map, much like the one featured in Storm of Zehir will serve as the main means of exploration. Vehicles, ships and horses can be used on the overland map to improve travel, as well as several added functionalities to gather crafting resources. Initially, the only playable race is human. Though during the course of play a character might change due to different aspects. With the help of occult influences, a character with the proper knowledge could return as a spirit. A descendant of innsmouth could mutate in to a deep one. A scholars mind could be swapped with one of the Great Race and a tinkerer could replace limb and body with clockwork parts. BRP ESV does not use the conventional d20 rules provided with Neverwinter Nights 2. Instead a set of scripts have been put in place that override the original rules so that the game makes use of the BRP (Basic Role-Playing) System. BRP uses a core set of attributes similar to the those in the d20 system, namely Size SIZ, Strength STR, Dexterity DEX, Constitution CON, Intelligence INT, Power POW, and Appearance APP. Hit points are based on the average of Size and Constitution and are functionally stable for the life of the character. Skills, using a d100, rather than a d20, are used to simulate the way that people learn skills. Experience points are replaced by an experience check, rolling higher than your current skill on a d100. The act of parrying is a skill and rather then an AC value, armor has the ability to absorb damage. The last major element of many BRP games is that there is no difference between the player character race systems and that of the monster or opponents. This makes it much easier to access other 'races' without having to change character files out-of-game. Call of Cthulhu adds an extra characteristic, namely Education EDU too the game which grants knowledge checks and additional skill points. Combat Combat works as per BRP rules. For example, a character as a 'sword' skill of 65, meaning the character effectively has 65% chance to hit a target. Armor Class values have been removed and armor and shield prevent a certain amount of damage instead, depending on the damage type. Furthermore a character will be able to fight in four different stances or styles, similar to the combat modes the original game provides. *'Dodge Stance:' The character gains an increased chance to dodge an incomming attack. *'Defensive Stance:' Used when having a shield or an offhand item equipped. It is the most effective defense, though since you focus absorb attacks rather then deflect them, there is a much higher chance your shield or defensive item might break. *'Fencing Stance:' You attempt to attack with swift though less accurate blows while deflecting incomming attacks using the parry skill. *'Offensive Stance:' You put extra strength in to your blows, not only attacking the target but their weapons as well. Using the Sunder skill, you have a chance of breaking your opponents weapon. Martial artists have their own set of fighting styles and as you play the game you can improve in skill and unlock other special combat abilities. Magic The setting uses two unique forms of magic. A player is not restricted too just one and any character can learn how to cast spells from either magic type. Obviously, magic can be combined with other subjects such as crafting. Occultism The Occult encompasses all that is considered supernatural. Occultism is true magic and no one really knows how it works. It is very ritualistic, requires odd and rare spell components for no obviosu reason and is usually very, very dangerous to use. It provides some of the most powerful spells, though all spells come at a cost of either a permanent sacrifice of magical prowess, sanity or even life itself. Arcanism Arcanism, although sharing many of the litterary qualities of magic, is not seen as -actual- magic. Arcanism is a science developed first through philosophy and then further through chemistry and experimentation. The world contains a unique element called Aehter (considered the 'fifth' element in ancient times). Aether is a type of particle radiation which influences the probability of rare and improbable events thus making it appear that magic 'works'. IRC information *Server: irc.nwn2source.net *Channel: #ExScientia External resources *Website Category:Former gameworlds